War of the Moon
by BladeOfThePoet
Summary: Two clans: the Clan of the Full Moon and the Clan of the New Moon have gone to war. Will they be stopped, or will they wreck all around them? One-shot. Request by Cheep the Hedgehog. Equivalent Exchange has been achieved...


**Hello my readers! This was a request by Cheep the Hedgehog, so here it is. You could say this was an equivalent exchange (love that law). I write this, and she draws a cover for GoA. I do not own anything in this story, yadda yadda, you know the drill for disclaimers. Enjoy!**

**Dragon: Or you'll meet our blades!**

… **ignore him… please…**

**Unknown location, Time: Midnight, November 15****th**** 2012**

An old man, around the age of 75, rested on his couch. He did not wish to go to bed just yet, but decided a small nap wouldn't hurt. After a while though, he was woken up by the sound of feet hitting the ground from a bed. He sighed, knowing his granddaughter had a nightmare again. 3…2…1…

"Grandpa?" He opened his eyes to see his granddaughter. She was only 5 years old, and was actually his _great-_granddaughter, but he had decided it was too much of a mouthful to say it all the time.

"Yes, Lily? Is something the matter?"

"I… I had a nightmare again…" He sighed again. She had been having the same nightmare for a few months now. It was usually that she was being chased by a horde of undead, dragon pokemon skeletons, but there were always a few different details here and there. Active imagination, eh? "C-could you tell me a story?"

The old man smiled at his granddaughter, and motioned her to come near.

"A story you say? Well… I think I know one that would be very fitting…" Lily kept her eyes on him as she sat down on the floor in front. "… I'll tell you the story of the War of the Moon…"

**Unknown location, Time: unknown, Date: unknown. Things we **_**do **_**know: … It's nighttime.**

It was a starry night, without a single cloud in the sky. The moon was in a perfect half: one half lit, one half dark. A young Gardevoir watched from a nearby cliff, enjoying the moonlight. She really liked nights like this one, with all the quiet, all the stars, and mostly the moon. She didn't know why, but there was something about the moon that always soothed her. However, she didn't remain relaxed for long. From the west, she heard a soft, yet loud, cry, almost like a battle rally. From the east, she heard a horrible, unearthly sound, followed by several similar sounds. She was about to dismiss it, until she saw the moon turn as red as her eyes… She had heard tales of this before, but she was sure it was just a coincidence… until a beam of darkness and a beam of light shot from the east and west respectively, headed towards each other… and she was right in the middle! Playing it smart, she teleported away before the beams could hit her.

'_W-what just happened?' _She felt a horrible chill go up her spine, followed by a soothing melody. They seemed to… be coming from the moon? She looked up and did not believe her eyes. The moon was alternating itself, going from the Full Moon to the New Moon in seconds. Could this be…?

*_SNAP!* _

Her thoughts were ended when she heard a twig break. When she turned around, she saw a creature, with a pure black cloak, and white hair. It seemed to have a giant, red jaw, and he had one glowing blue eye. It also had very thin and skinny legs, which had probably caused the noise. She could feel the creature emanating anger like nothing she had ever seen…

'_W-what is that thing?' _Her mind was close to shutting down in fear when more of this creature began to pop out of the floor, coming out of the shadows themselves. She began to step backwards, fear nullifying her levitation, until she bumped into something. Turning around fearfully, she saw a beautiful being, colored golden and blue, with violet rings around it. As beautiful as this creature was, it was emanating as much anger and hate as the other creatures. More creatures like it began to appear, coming out of the moonlight. Both groups stared at each other for a while, rage thickening the air. The Gardevoir was scared out of her mind, backed up against a tree, watching the beings stare each other down.

'_W-what are these things? What's with all the rage and hate I'm feeling?' _Her fear increased when one of the dark figures, obviously the leader, spoke.

"**So, the noble clan of the Full Moon has finally deemed us worthy of your presence. Right, Cresselia?" **The creatures voice was so cold, so dreadful, that poor Gardevoir's mind nearly shut down right there. The other creature's leader, most likely the 'Cresselia' the Dark one talked about, levitated forward, and spoke.

"**And the clan of the New Moon still hasn't understood where it belongs. This is the last time you leave New Moon Island, and we are here to make sure of it… Darkrai.' **Gardevoir began to edge away slowly, hoping not to be noticed. She barely had time to move a few inches before a plethora of attacks began to sail above her. The forest around them was getting torn to pieces as dark chains and rainbow beams flew around. She had to get away, fast, or she'd be done for. She was too scared to teleport, and levitating wasn't a great idea with the flying attacks going around. She remembered what her father had once told her of the Great Clans of the Moon… The Clan of the full moon, residents of full moon island, were supposed to be the ones that gave the world good dreams and tried to keep peace… and the Clan of the new moon, a clan that dealt in the art of Nightmares. Both clans had been enemies for Arceus knows how long, and it seems like the conflict just reached a higher stage. Both clans had gone into war, a she was right in the middle of it! She knew that if the two clans kept battling, the forest would be destroyed, but there was nothing she could do right now. She did the smartest thing her fear-clouded brain allowed her: She crawled away, hoping to escape.

**Three months later**

True to her prediction, the forest was in a state of chaos. The rage emanated by the warring clans was driving the other forest inhabitants insane, causing them to mindlessly fight against each other. So many of her friends had started fighting, and she had to watch them kill themselves in progressively creative ways. The clans had been fighting hard, and you would often find a dead clan member around. No one was safe as long as they were around. The New Moon Clan hid in the shadows of the innocent, and manipulated them to fight, and the Full Moon Clan got into their dreams, implanting ideas of fighting and war. Only those with high willpower and strong minds were able of resisting the temptation they were fed, those who didn't… She shuddered as she remembered the last of her friends she witnessed in battle. The poor Lucario had been brainwashed by the full moon, and she saw how the New Moon dragged him into the shadows and tore him apart. Yet another grave for her to make… the 60th of the inhabitants of the forest.

'_They brought this on themselves' _She told herself. '_I warned them of the oncoming threat, and they didn't listen. They said I was crazy, and now I'm one of the only sane left…' _She kept telling herself that to remove the guilt their deaths had caused, yet she couldn't take away the feeling of pain. '_If only… if only there was a way to stop them… to stop the killing…' _She watched as the pain-filled screams of the dead covered the land. Her watching was interrupted when a Darkrai appeared behind her. Oddly enough, she wasn't scared by it.

"**Things are getting really ugly down there…"** It said to the Gardevoir. This was Shade, a 'nice' Darkrai who really didn't want anything to do with the war, and quickly became Gardevoir's good friend/trusted ally. She had been on the run for months, but wherever she went, _they _would follow. Speaking of them, let's get back to the fight, shall we?

The fight was more of a massacre for both sides at this point. Dead Cresselias and Darkrais littered the land, along with a few others of the brainwashed/possessed Pokémon that were unlucky enough to be near the fight. Out of the previously massive clans, only around 50 remained of each. Their leaders were having it out harder than the underlings: Claw strikes, tackles, moon beams, almost any kind of attack you could imagine was being dished out here. The dream world itself was in conflict because of this war. Right now, falling asleep was to die, the dream world collapsing on your subconscious and destroying it. For three months, no one nearby had been able to sleep without dyeing, at least the Pokémon didn't need to sleep as often as humans, they still had their limits. The leaders of the class stopped fighting for a second to catch their breaths.

"**You fight well… no less should be expected from the leader of the new moon clan…" **The Cresselia leader managed to say between gasps "**But this is over… we're both exhausted… just go back to your island before more deaths occur"** This gave the Darkrai leader a sudden surge of energy.

"**NO! WE ARE TIRED OF BEING FORCED TO STAY THERE! NO MORE! **_**NO MORE!" **_He lunged forward again, barely giving the Cresselia the chance to dodge. Once again, the Full Moon and the Nightmare began to clash again. The Nightmare fired a Dark Pulse from his hands, which the Cresselia managed to avoid with a quick Protect. She countered with an Aurora Beam that hit the mark _hard_. "**Very good… for a Full Moon bitch… but I think it's time we stopped playing by human rules…" **The Cresselia's eyes widened when the Darkrai began using attacks that no human knew of. Claws of pure darkness began to rise from the ground, each carrying a different weapons: A sword, trident, naginata… Since Darkrais are beings of nightmares, they can summon any item they wish from the nightmares they cause. Cresselia's on the other hand, couldn't. I guess being the carrier of good dreams isn't such a great thing… The Cresselia now had to dodge not only standard Darkrai attacks, but also the oncoming barrage of sharp and pointy weapons.

"**All right then, if we are to stop fighting by human rules… then take this!" **The moonlight began to bend at Cresselia's will, destroying all the shadowy arms it hit. Gardevoir and Shade had gotten to a nearby cliff by this point, and were watching the unfolding events. So much blood… so much destruction… Gardevoir just couldn't take it anymore. The two fighters kept using their powers to try and destroy each other. Gardevoir teleported herself right to the middle of the two fighters, who were charging their most powerful attacks.

"_Please… STOP THIS!" _The eyes of the two clan leaders widened when they saw the feminine looking pokemon between them. It was too late to stop their attacks. A dark orb of pure darkness and a beam of pure light sailed through the air, directly at the Gardevoir. She didn't even try to get out of the way, or raise a barrier. She just stood there as both attacks tore her apart. Both clan heads heard a single phrase in their minds…

"_Please… stop…"_

Guilt began to settle on both clans. Their leaders looked around, shocked by the destruction they had caused, the deaths they had caused…

**Back in the present**

"… and that's it." Lily looked at her grandfather in horror when he said that.

"What? But that can't be it! What happened to the warring clans? And to Shade? Did Gardevoir die?" The old man chuckled at the little girl's barrage of questions.

"No one knows what happened next. The only things that are known are that the clans stopped their senseless war because of Gardevoir's single pure action, and that her friend, Shade…" The old man saw a shadow moving out of the corner of his eyes, moving towards the exit of the house. "… You could say she's still around…"

**Well that's it… Sorry it isn't long, but it's all I could come up with. Hope you like it!**


End file.
